A Visit to the Vet
by C V Ford
Summary: Junko's dog is in for a checkup at Dr. Sakakis' revamped Gold Animal Clinic when a trio brings in a new "patient". Both are brought up short in amazement though for different reasons. A sequel to my story, Twice the Child of Hell and episode 4 of Hell Girl first season, Silent Cries.


A Visit to the Vet

by

C V Ford

* * *

"I'm so glad you were hired back Miss Sekimoto."

"Thank you Junko," the nurse replied. "You have no idea how good that is to hear coming from you."

"Oh?"

"I should have intervened. I should have gotten Dr. Honjo away from the phone. Your dog-"

"It's okay ... really," Junko reassured. "You were new ... your first job ... you didn't really know about Dr. Honjo and-"

"I knew enough," Masami cut in. "I knew from the nurse who worked for him before I started. He even threatened to sue her if she didn't stop telling others. Word was getting around about him. He ..."

"You didn't really know. Like you said, you were just starting your first job ... It was a few days wasn't it?"

"Yes ... But then ... I could tell right off Honjo wasn't what you'd call happy with being a veterinarian. If only I ... "

"It's all right," the young lady said. "It's a broken world. A lot of Dr. Honjos in it."

Masami Sekimoto appraised the girl before her. Junko Kanno matured a lot in the few short years since thier "investigation" of the negligent veterinarian and his disappearance.

"Happily, there's a lot of Dr. Sakakis to balance them out."

"Oh God! She's a wonder to work for. You know, she stays overnight at least twice a week with a patient or two. She really does care about them. Sleeps on a cot in the kennel rooms."

"Really?"

"With her, this place sure has improved since Honjo took off."

"Took ... off ... Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Asked Masami, noticing Junko suddenly quiet and glancing at the floor in a resigned manner.

"It's ... nothing," the teen answered, just as suddenly looking back up, a forced smile on her face. Every day being a constant reminder of having made that dreadful descision thus separating herself forever from the divine. And NO ONE, not even Masami, could know.

After Dr. Honjos' "disappearance", the Gold Veterinary Clinic lay fallow only a few months. The young, up and coming Sakaki couldn't believe her incredible luck finding a ready made facility with a comparatively low lease. Friends/family as well as a surprisingly sympathetic Savings and Loan, made the dream possible.

Along with the holding company, glad to make something of the property, the other businesses in the area thought it cursed. The young, new veterinarian attributed that to the late Dr. Honjos' declining reputation. With her passionate love of animals and outright enthusiasm, she put that curse to rest and within a short time, gained a reputation as an excellent, first rate animal physician. She more than cared about her charges and it wasn't hard for everyone to take notice.

"Here she is!" Dr. Sakaki, with a smile, came through the examination rooms' entranceway carrying Minty, Junkos' miniature beagle. "Everything checks out."

Petting the tail wagger, the vet set the dog on the wide counter in front of Junko. The girl put off almost a year before getting Minty. She thought she couldn't bear having another pet for the rest of her (Hopefully LONG.) life. As the months passed and resistance ebbed, she finally decided. A chance ad on a convenience store bulletin board regarding a litter of beagle pups sealed it.

"How much do I owe you doctor?"

"Well, it was only an examination ... mmmm ... Let's just save it for when she needs her boosters in about six months."

"Oh! Why thank you doctor, you're-"

A low commotion at the front cut the discussion, the two noting a trio entering, both being brought up short though for different reasons.

Coming in, an older man and little girl, dressed in traditional garb, along with an adolescent girl in school uniform. The little one carrying a gray furred bundle.

"Is ... Is it time? Has she come to ...?" Junko was almost in a panic, thoughts of ultimate dread racing through her mind.

With Dr. Sakaki, it was, "I KNOW this cat!"

"My grand daughters cat needs uh ... Yes! ... A checkup," the older fellow stated.

"MY KITTY hee hee hee!" The small one exclaimed.

Junko grabbed Minty as she started growling at the cat.

"I ... I'll see you later doctor," the girl said as she sidled toward the door.

Junko felt a slight tug on her elbow sleeve, heart leaping to her throat. Turning, she inadvertantly looked straight into the unwavering, red irised visage of the "middle schooler".

"Worry not," the pale one said in a whispery tone audible only to the girl. "Your time is long and you have much to do."

Junko nodded and nervously left, though infinitely relieved.

"They must know each other," thought Sakaki as her mind scrutinised the black clad newcomer. "Poor thing ... so pale. Must be albino with those red eyes. Dyed her hair so as not to stand out so much. No schools in the area with that uniform. And as for you ..."

This COULDN'T be the same cat. It was a few years since so the one she was thinking of wouldn't look this young. Though ... It had the same impish, happy/hostile look about it as it peered at the vet from the shelter of the little girls' arms. Like it was delighted at the prospect of taking a bite out of someone ... ANY ONE. Come to think of it ... So did the little girl!

That "look" on both came off as Dr. Sakaki went back into professional mode.

"Well then," said the doctor as the girl handed the cat over, "let's have a look at you."

There was a difference this time and the feline more than knew it. No hesitancy and an air of overpowering confidence could be sensed. Something told him it wasn't a good idea to bite. Thoughts and the faint scent of that "other cat" were also prominent.

He only growled slightly on receiving his vaccination.

xxxxx

Wanyudo settled the bill with Miss Sekimoto as the doctor, coming out of the examination room and petting the cat with ease, put it in Kikuris' arms.

"You know," turning to the old man. "I scanned him and found he doesn't have an ID chip. It would be a good idea for him to have one. He doesn't strike me as one who would keep a tag collar on for long."

"Uh ... That's ... ," Wanyudo replied, having no idea what she was referring to. "We'll give it some thought."

"Is ... Is he Okay?" Kikuri asked concerned, noting the cat tense yet subdued. "

Perfectly fine," the doctor answered. "Most pets are nervous coming to the vet."

Dr. Sakaki watched as the trio and cat left. The three didn't look like they were related at all and if it wasn't for the fact several years passing, she would swear it was the same malicious cat from her high school days.

No ... only coincidence.

xxxxx

"So the Miss is pleased how things turned out?" Ren and Hone Onna sat on the porch, listening to Wanyuudos' account. "

The cat was the perfect pretext," the 'old man' replied. "And yes, the Miss is quite pleased."

"It bodes well for her when something good comes out of an assignment," said Ren.

"Interesting the 'client' was there," the geisha remarked.

Glancing at Kikuri near porch end petting the animal, Wanyuudo paused.

"Only ... coincidence."

END

* * *

Storyline (only) copyright © 3-28-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
